


If I Die Before I Wake

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Primary genders mean shit. Alphas are the males of our world and Omegas are the females. You all play it like that. This is how it'd really be.Time doesn't always heal old wounds; sometimes it just makes them run deeper.





	If I Die Before I Wake

        _Now I lay me down to sleep..._

        Kozume Kenma was born an Alpha.

        He was never an outgoing child. He didn't like sports like the other Alphas, he kept to himself. 

        He was quiet. He was weak.

        His father was always telling him to Alpha up. She told Kenma he wasn't acting like an Alpha should. 

        He tried, he really tried. But he could never seem to meet her expectations, and he burned himself out trying. 

        Kenma's mother was better about it. He would hold Kenma close in the middle of the night when he cried because he just felt so _helpless_.

        Kenma was fourteen years old when his innocence was taken.

        No one- No one _cared_ that it was another Alpha. 

_It didn't matter he was only fourteen._

        His father wanted to keep it quiet, not let the truth out and sully their family reputation. His mother would have none of it. His _baby_ had been hurt, and he was going to make sure the bastard that did it would rot in jail.

        The media _would not shut up about it_.

        "An Alpha has been raped?! Oh no! It's impossible! He must be begging for attention!"

        Everyone stared, many glared. "You're a disappointment," his father growled, before walking out on them.

        Kenma kept his head down at school. "What's the big deal?!" the other Alphas hollered. "You should've enjoyed it!"

_It didn't matter he was only fourteen._

        The Alpha who did it never _did_ go to jail. The nightmares never stopped. The fear was constant.

        He was always running, and if he wasn't running he was hiding in his own little world with his phone and his games.

        His mother then moved them. Away from their home and on to somewhere new. 

        Some recognized him, he didn't care.

        He met Kuroo. To Kuroo, he was _only_ fourteen year old. 

        What happened in the past- _it didn't matter he had been raped._

**Author's Note:**

> LET me make this PERFECTLY clear: I do NOT like the idea of rape, nor do I condone it. I think that anyone who rapes someone underage should die a horrible, gruesome, slow death. Don't go giving me hate filled comments for the subject of this story!
> 
> Now, there's something I should explain: this story was inspired by something that happened when I was fourteen. It was LITERALLY everywhere, I couldn't get away from it. Some kid, some BOY, I should specify, got raped. He was fourteen. The media made this really big deal about it, because he was getting bullied for being the VICTIM, and the . 
> 
> I don't recall where he came from, but I remember some of the things he said in the interview he gave. It had been a girl (young woman, whichever you prefer) who'd raped him, as such he'd been told "He should have enjoyed it" by his peers. How many people tells girls that?
> 
> Anyway, rape isn't fun, or funny. Going and crying rape isn't right, but not believing someone just because it happens is worse.


End file.
